Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to digitally representing virtual textures for texture effects on devices having a tactile surface, and more particularly to computational methods and graphical user interfaces that provide unique tools for texture composition and editing.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Touch interfaces are quickly becoming the most common user interface to computers and digital devices as the technology to detect multiple fingers and display virtual images becomes more seamless. Alongside “traditional” touch panel technology, haptic touch panel technology also is being developed, some examples of which use methods of modulating surface friction. Recent developments in the field demonstrate the capability to programmatically alter surface friction properties of a touch screen.
These tactile touch screens have the ability to render virtual textures by achieving high frequency changes in surface friction as fingertips slide across the surface. Few, if any, of these demonstrations have succeeded in creating realistic or meaningful sensations beyond a “buzzing” or slipperiness.
Works within the prior art of rendering textures on a touch surface fall into two main categories: those that measure real textures and attempt to recreate them virtually, and those which attempt to assign dimensionality to real textures. However, the existing tools to represent and render texture are lacking, and do not provide convenient methods for representation and editing.